Batalla Avatar: Duelos y Combates de los Personajes de LOK y LOA!
by ProtaDarnell
Summary: ¿Quisieras ver a cualquiera de los personajes de Legend of Korra y Legend of Aang enfrentándose en un duelo? ¿Quién ganará? ¡Tú escoges los contrincantes y yo creo la batalla! ¡Aang Vs Korra! ¡Zuko Vs. Mako! ¡Bolin Vs. Toph! ¡Katara Vs. Azula! ¡LO QUE QUIERAS! NO TE PIERDAS LOS MEJORES COMBATES EN ESTA NUEVA SAGA: Batalla Avatar! - Gracias por leer!
1. Mako Vs Bolin

**HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS DE FF!**

**Bueno esta fue una idea descabellada que pasó por mi alocada mente. No se trata de un fic con trama, sino de un fic de combates, cada episodio será un combate diferente con cualquiera de los personajes de La Leyenda de Aang y Korra. Es un One-Shot realmente pero subiré los combates a este mismo fic para que no se hagan tantos y sea tan fastidioso buscarlos.**

**La primera batalla la elegí yo, pero espero que ustedes con sus reviews puedan elegir los contrincantes para la próxima batalla, puede ser quien sea de la serie en el lugar que prefieran. Ustedes propongan y yo hago la batalla para ustedes. ¡Ánimo que esto puede ser grande!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Legend of Aang y Legend of Korra no me pertenecen.**

**Muy bien, disfruten el primer duelo y propongan los próximos en medirse frente a frente. ¡El cielo es el límite! **

* * *

**Batalla Avatar**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mako Vs. Bolin**

* * *

La mañana acababa de caer. El inmenso valle a las afueras de la Ciudad República estaba preparado para la batalla. Los dos hermanos salieron cada uno desde el extremo del lugar, saliendo de entre los árboles y bordeando el valle. Sus ojos se miraban unos a otros con firmeza y sus puños estaban cerrados en lugar de ira. ¡Era hora de la batalla!

- ¿Estás listo para perder, hermanito? -se mofó el maestro fuego.

- Yo no perderé... estaba enamorado de Korra y tú me la quitaste... este día te haré pagar tu atrevimiento! -respondió con furia mientras se cuadraba en su posición de batalla, Mako hizo lo mismo-

- Pues ya veremos! -argumentó Mako.

De pronto una ventisca muy fuerte azotó el lugar y comenzó a mover las hojas secas que caían de los árboles, al igual que una pequeña y delicada flor que estaba entre ambos en el círculo de batalla. La brisa comenzaba a arrancar lentamente los pétalos de la flor hasta que dejó solamente uno. Los chicos esperaban atentamente la señal. Finalmente la brisa arrancó el último pétalo de la flor... ¡La batalla había comenzado!

Mako fue el primero en atacar extendiendo su mano y arrojando una bola de fuego pero Bolin dió una voltereta precisa hacia atrás saltando el ataque de su hermano, entonces cayó al suelo golpeando la tierra al momento que una muralla de un metro de alto se levantaba en los pies de Mako elevándolo y haciéndolo perder un poco la estabilliad. Sin perder tiempo Bolin creó otra pared frente a Mako, esta de dos metros y extendiendo sus manos con fuerza la lanzó disparada hacia su hermano con la intención de aplastarlo, pero Mako dejó que la muralla viniera hacia él y cuando estuvo cerca, dió un salto bien planificado cayendo de pie sobre la muralla de dos metros que se llevó por el medio a la otra y luego saltó de la misma lanzando una media luna de fuego muy rápidamente. Lo único que pudo hacer Bolin fue arrojarse al suelo al momento que el ataque de Mako pasaba justo por encima de él arrojando algo de calor a su rostro.

- No podrás ganar! -dijo Mako mientras cayendo al suelo comenzaba a propulsarse expulsando flamas con sus manos sobre su espalda.

Bolin se levanta del suelo rápidamente y golpeando la tierra con sus pies crea una pared de tierra que arroja hacia su hermano pero este la esquiva desviando su rumbo. Bolin no debía dejar que su hermano se acercara así que comenzó a crear más obstaculos en el camino pero el maestro fuego los desvió con rapidez y maestría.

Pronto Mako logró acercarse peligrosamente a Bolin y este sabía que estaba dispuesto a atacar así que generó una gran muralla que lo protegió. Mientras tanto Mako usó su fuego control para elevarse al cielo y una vez allí comenzó a dar volteretas en el aire para luego disparar con sus pies, cual cañón, una enorme llamarada explosiva que impactó con mucho poder en la pared de Bolin creando una gran explosión que envió rocas a todos lados. Bolin salió volando por los aires por el impacto unos metros hasta golpearse con un árbol.

Sin perder tiempo Mako corrió hacia él disparando golpes de fuego hacia su hermano, pero este reacciona rápidamente quitándose de aquel lugar y evitando los ataques. Entonces Bolin golpea la tierra con sus manos y una pared de tierra sale de los pies de Mako haciéndolo saltar muy alto, entonces sumamente rápido Bolin saca una piedra de la tierra y pateándola con todas sus fuerzas la arroja hacia Mako, destruyéndola en el estómago de su hermano en el aire y arrojándolo al suelo donde cayó arrastrándose y tosiendo por el impacto.

Sin perder tiempo Bolin creó una poderosa avalancha de arena que envió toneladas de piedras pesadas hacia él a mucha velocidad. Apenas reaccionando, Mako se pone de pie y crea un escudo de fuego justo a tiempo antes de morir tapizado, pero el ataque de Bolin era muy poderoso y hacía retroceder a Mako y su escudo. Pero más temprano que tarde la avalancha cesó y Mako terminó sano y salvo resguardado en su escudo de fuego mientras una gran cantidad de rocas y arena se encontraban a su lado.

- Cansado tan pronto? -se mofó Bolin de su hermano, pero este se cuadra rápidamente y responde.

- No me hagas reír... ni siquiera he empezado a luchar todavía!

Acto seguido Mako dispara fuego de sus manos al suelo propulsándose hacia arriba. Entonces una vez allí comenzó a girar muy rápido con sus brazos abiertos a medida que un gran tornado de fuego comenzaba a generarse. Bolin veía aterrado como muchísimas bolas de fuego caían del cielo a medida que Mako y el tornado de fuego se hacían más grandes.

Bolin tuvo que saltar más de una vez y deslizarse por la tierra para evitar ser golpeado por las bolas de fuego, las cuales, al explotar creaban una inmensa explosión que hacía temblar el suelo y desestabilizar al maestro tierra. Pronto Mako dejó de dar vueltas al momento que el tornado dejaba de ser pero este tenía los brazos encendidos en llamas y una mirada asesina. Viendo a su hermano tratando de resguardarse de tanto fuego, Mako exclamó.

- No hay lugar en esta tierra donde puedas ocultarte

Inmediatamente Mako contrajo su abdomen y echó su pecho hacia adelante al momento que comenzaba a escupir una gran llamarada de fuego hacia su hermano que bajó a toda velocidad hacia él pero este creó una pared de fuego rápidamente que lo cubrió del ataque a medida que por los bordes de la pared aún caía fuego al suelo, convirtiendo en un horno aquel fuerte que Bolin luchaba por mantener a flote.

De pronto, la llamarada cesó y el maestro tierra contraatacó pateando la misma muralla que había usado como escudo la cual salió volando hacia Mako pero este la esquivó fácilmente. Aprovechando el tiempo, Bolin despegó dos grandes rocas de una colina y triturándolas creó inmensas púas de tierra que arrojó en gran cantidad hacia Mako el cual algo impresionado vió de repente como un millón de púas de tierra se acercaban hacia él con mucha rapidez. Sabíendo que no podía hacer nada, Mako dejó de usar el fuego para propulsarse en el aire y cayó a tierra de rodillas quedando justo frente a su hermano Bolin a tierra.

- Es momento de acabar con esto -expresó Bolin apretando sus puños al saber que finalmente tenía a su hermano frente a frente.

- Tienes razón Bolin, sólo tú y yo! -respondió Mako arqueando la ceja.

Sin esperar demasiado Bolin lanzó una patada al momento que una piedra volaba a la cara de su hermano pero este la esquivó con maestría mientras se agachaba y lanzaba una patada rastrera que lanzó fuego en forma de media luna, pero Bolin la saltó logrando esquivarla, entonces cayó al suelo con fuerza creando un movimiento de tierra que tumbó a Mako al suelo, entonces Bolin saltó hacia él lanzando un poderoso golpe pero este se rodó y el maestro tierra terminó golpeando el suelo y agrietándolo por el impacto. Inmediatamente Mako se levantó en una voltereta y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con su hermano.

Ambos eran muy diestros. En Bolin estaba la fuerza y en Mako la velocidad y la estrategia. Pronto, el maestro fuego logró encontrar un punto débil en Bolin y asestando un gancho a la quijada de Bolin lo hizo levantar su rostro mientras sin perder tiempo pateó una de sus piernas haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, entonces empujando su pecho con sus manos lo estrelló a la tierra con fuerza mientras el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse...

- Hasta aquí llegaste! -replicó Mako.

- No lo creo! -respondió Bolin. Acto seguido patea el estómago de su hermano logrando arquear su espalda hacia adelante, entonces de una patada en el rostro lo envió hacia el suelo- AÚN NO ME DERROTAS! -gritó Bolin.

Mako se puso de pie con una voltereta hacia atrás pero Bolin lo hizo separarse de él rápidamente moviendo la tierra donde estaba parado. Acto seguido desprendió varios bloques de tierra y los disparó hacia su hermano quien comenzó a evadirlos con saltos, volteretas y golpes de fuego. Entonces Mako levantó sus manos al cielo y luego bajándolas a tierra con rapidez disparó una bola de fuego tan poderosa que perforó la tierra y se movió rápidamente debajo de ella mientras Bolin no sabía qué esperar. De pronto una poderosísima pared de fuego salió de la tierra justo en el punto donde estaba parado Bolin golpeándolo y enviándolo a volar varios metros. Sin esperar un segundo más, Mako disparó un relámpago al aire que atrapó a su hermano y lo envió hasta colisionar contra una montaña golpeándose con fuerza y cayendo varios metros al suelo sin fuerzas y con la ropa quemada. Apenas podía moverse y temblaba de dolor.

Mako caminó hacia su hermano y cuadrándose frente a él se prepara para atacarlo de nuevo, pero Bolin estaba demasiado débil como para continuar. Así que palmeó la tierra dos veces en señal de rendición mientras decía...

- Está bien... tu ganas... puedes quedarte con... Korra! -una lágrima salió de sus ojos al articular esas palabras. De pronto, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en la inconsciencia. Mako se agachó a recoger el cuerpo de su hermano y se lo llevó con él, sacándolo de aquel valle.

* * *

**FIN!**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? eso espero... please no me insulten, esta es mi visión de lo que pasaría si se enfrentaran, para mi ganaría Mako porque es mejor bender, en mi opinión repito. **

**Si les gustó espero que propongan nuevas batallas y pronto las subiré para ustedes.. Se aceptan revanchas también :)**

**Agradeciéndoles de antemano sus reviews y propuestas los dejó, nos vemos en la próxima batalla!**


	2. Zuko Vs Mako

**HOLA DE NUEVO A LOS LECTORES DE ESTE FIC :) Aquí les traigo el cap 2 con una nueva batalla de maestros fuego. UN AGNI KAI.. a petición de mi buena amiga Jrosass.. Recuerden dejar sus peticiones de combates y yo los complaceré creándolos para ustedes... DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Batalla Avatar**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Zuko Vs. Mako**

* * *

Allí se encontraba el maestro fuego ojidorado, volando a toda velocidad sobre el bisonte volador Oogie. Estaba rumbo a la nación del fuego con una única misión entre ceja y ceja: Derrotar al Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Todo el mundo sabe que no existe un mejor maestro fuego en toda Ciudad República que Mako ¿Pero en la nación del fuego sería igual? En ese sitio sobraban los maestros así que no sería fácil.

Por fin el chico de ojos dorados divisó el castillo de la nación del fuego y segundos después, a Zuko mirándolo fijamente desde el suelo acercarse junto al bisonte volador. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mako se bajó de Oogie al momento que Zuko se quitaba su vestimenta real y caminaba al encuentro con su oponente en el ring de pelea Agni Kai.

- Príncipe Zuko -exclamó Mako al verlo cara a cara-

- SEÑOR del Fuego, Zuko -rectificó con firmeza- he oído que eres el más poderoso maestro fuego de Ciudad República pero, ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a enfrentarme?

- Yo quiero ser el maestro más poderoso de la tierra -al escuchar esto Zuko se cuadra en posición de batalla mientras asiente-

- Entonces supongo que tendrás que derrotarme!

Inmediatamente Zuko levanta el pie y dispara una gran bola de fuego hacia Mako y entonces se balancea hacia adelante extendiendo su otra pierna y disparando casi al mismo tiempo una media luna de fuego. Mako afianzó sus pies sobre la tierra y esperó la bola de fuego, entonces poniendo sus manos en forma triangular agudo y abriendo una brecha entre el ataque de Zuko y los dedos de Mako este traspasa sin problemas el poder. Entonces impulsándose hacia arriba en un gran salto esquiva la media luna al momento que con sus puños dispara dos grandes golpes de fuego hacia Zuko el cual por medio de saltos logra evadir el ataque. Ambos quedan frente a frente.

Pronto Zuko dispara una flama hacia el suelo impulsándose hacia arriba y entonces cae dando vueltas hacia adelante mientras usa sus dos piernas y brazos separados entre sí para crear cuatro chorros de fuego simultáneos que como los tentáculos de una medusa partieron hacia Mako, pero este creó una barrera de fuego que lo cubrió pero entonces al hacer contacto las dos fuerzas crearon una gran explosión que envió a Mako al suelo mientras que Zuko sólo se deslizó unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Sin perder tiempo el Señor del Fuego se propulsó hacia adelante a su encuentro con Mako quien se puso de pie de inmediato. Entonces Zuko lanzó un golpe hacia Mako pero este desvió el golpe con su mano varias veces con mucha precisión, entonces Zuko lanzó una patada a la cara de su oponente pero este arqueó su columna hacia atrás en C logrando evadir el ataque, entonces Mako arroja un golpe al estómago de Zuko encorvándolo hacia adelante, entonces Mako se impulsa hacia atrás pateando la mandíbula de su oponente y enviándolo al suelo.

- Nada mal -exclama el señor del fuego mientras se pone de pie- sin duda eres un As en las artes marciales -dicho esto enciende una llamita de fuego sobre la palma de su mano y continúa- ¿Pero eres tan diestro con el fuego?

Entonces Zuko extiende sus manos mientras una poderosa ráfaga de fuego hirviente sale disparada hacia Mako quien imitando a Zuko hace lo mismo y ambas llamaradas se juntan formando una gran explosión. Entonces los maestros fuegos luchaban por dominar el poder del otro mientras ninguno se daba por vencido. Zuko imprimía más poder en su llamarada pero Mako hacía lo mismo y no parecía haber un claro ganador. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que sólo estaban perdiendo energías así que dejaron de atacarse y el fuego y el calor se disipó un poco.

Mako en ese momento corrió hacia Zuko para intentar atacarlo pero este le lanzó una bola de fuego la cual el ojidorado de Ciudad República esquivó con un gran voltereta hacia adelante golpeando la cabeza de Zuko con su pie al bajar arqueando su cuerpo, entonces extendió su pie y disparó una bola de fuego que impactó en el estómago de Zuko haciéndolo gritar de dolor y arrastrarse unos centímetros, pero este contraataca rápidamente lanzando una patada rastrera con una media luna de fuego que envió a Mako al suelo mientras Zuko se postraba ante él rápidamente. Entonces el maestro de la nación del fuego disparó una llamarada con fuerza hacia Mako en el piso el cual extendiendo su mano trataba de invalidar el poder para que las llamas no quemaran su rostro, pero Zuko imprimía más poder y Mako estaba cediendo.

"No puedes darte por vencido, Mako!" -pensó este.

Inmediatamente el ojidorado gritó firmemente al momento que se ponía de pie y el mismo tiempo evadía con su escudo el ataque de Zuko quién no pudo traspasarlo.

- No me vencerás tan fácil Señor del Fuego -argumentó el chico de Ciudad República-

- Vencerte? -rió Zuko- pero si solamente estaba jugando contigo! pero si quieres que pelee en serio, haberlo dicho!

En ese momento Zuko se impulsó hacia atrás cayendo con sus manos al momento que con sus pies disparaba una poderosa ráfaga de fuego. Entonces, casi al instante Zuko se impulsa otra vez a su posición original y comienza a lanzar muchos golpes de fuego seguidos y continuos.

Mako evadía cada uno de los ataques de Zuko, pero eran muchos y muy rápidos, solamente podía evadirlos, no le daba tiempo de atacar. Mientras tanto Zuko seguía disparando golpes de fuego con sus manos y pies sin parar mientras Mako parecía cansarse. Entonces Zuko gira su tronco y su pierna mientras dispara una poderosa llamarada en forma de arco que golpeó a Mako en el pecho y lo envió a volar hasta golpearse contra unos arsenales de batalla fuera del ring. Zuko aprovecha para lanzar una granada de fuego que explotó con fuerza en aquella estructura volándola en pedazos e incendiándola en segundos. Todo parecía por fin haber acabado.

Pero de repente otra explosión resuena en el arsenal y Mako sale elevándose en los aires debajo de un remolino de fuego. Zuko algo sorprendido por la fuerza de Mako, lo escucha decir con determinación...

- Sorprendido?

Acto seguido Mako arroja una llamarada de fuego que explotó en el suelo donde estaba Zuko agrietándolo rápidamente, pero este logró saltar a tiempo y evitar el ataque, pronto se propulsó disparando flamas al suelo y voló hacia Mako el cual no se hizo esperar. Más temprano que tarde ambos estaban volando uno frente al otro mientras intercambiaban poderes y llamaradas con mucha maestría. Era demasiado fuego junto.

Ambos maestros salieron del castillo de la nación del fuego y siguieron atacándose mientras ambos se deslizaban sobre las alturas adentrándose cada vez más al mar a las afueras de la nación. Entonces Mako se preparó para lanzar una llamarada pero antes de que siquiera pudiera extender la mano Zuko ya se había adelantado y había lanzado una bola de fuego que le quemó la mano, entonces hizo lo mismo con la otra mientras Mako se quejaba de dolor. Entonces el señor del fuego Zuko aprovechó para atacar a su oponente lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego logrando impactarlo y enviarlo directamente al agua donde luego de colisionar fuertemente comenzó a hundirse en las profundidades.

Sabiendo que estaba derrotando a Mako, Zuko decidió poner punto final al combate disparando mil y unas bolas de fuego explosivo que entraron rápidamente al agua mientras explotaban con fuerza en el fondo del mar. Minutos después todo seguía quieto y no había más presencia de Mako, así que el antiguo príncipe dio por terminada la batalla y dándose la vuelta comenzó a marcharse.

Pero de pronto un poderoso relámpago sale del agua a toda velocidad emitiendo un sonido ensordecedor y alumbrando todo de azul. Zuko voltea sorprendido pero ya tenía el relámpago encima, este lo impactó por la espalda y lo llevó a colisionar contra una montaña a la que permaneció pegado hasta que la electricidad dejara de retumbar sobre él mientras se contorsionaba y gritaba de dolor. Entonces el relámpago acaba y Zuko cae de rodillas y sin fuerza a la orillas del mar. Entonces, éste ve con incredulidad y mucha ira a Mako parado unos metros de él en línea recta mientras también se encontraba a las orillas del mar...

- ¿Qué pasa príncipe Zuko? ¿Te dan miedo los relámpagos? -dijo burlonamente mientras poniendo sus dedos índice y medio juntos con el resto del puño cerrado y funcionando como conductor, comenzó a generar otro relámpago que comenzó a chispear con fuerza a medida que se hacía más grande. Entonces sin dejar tiempo de que el príncipe se levantara Mako disparó aquel poderoso ataque hacia su oponente.

Zuko extendió sus dedos y atajó el relámpago mientras las corrientes pasaban a través de su cuerpo y este gemía y chirriaba de dolor, estaba electrocutándose hasta los huesos. Mako pensaba que eso era suficiente para acabar con el mejor maestro de la nación del fuego. Pero de pronto Zuko desvía el relámpago que sale disparado a toda velocidad en dirección a Mako quien con ojos de incredulidad veía al siniestro viniendo hacia él. Entonces el relámpago colisionó no sobre Mako sino sobre la montaña encima de él destrozándola en pedazos y enviando piedras de gran tamaño en caída libre. Sorprendido Mako intentó propulsarse para escapar pero una gran roca le cayó encima aplastándolo al momento que más piedras seguían cayendo en un mar de polvo y escombros.

Zuko suspira cansado mientras se limpia una gota de sudor y se propulsa hasta el sitio del derrumbe. En ese punto, el Señor del fuego sólo pudo ver la mano de Mako saliendo a medias de aquella pila de escombros. Era el final de Mako, estaba derrotado.

Con una sonrisa de victoria, Zuko exclamó con una sonrisa.

- El título del mejor maestro fuego de todo el mundo... parece que seguirá siendo mío!

Dicho esto el antiguo príncipe disparó una flama hacia el suelo propulsándose hacia arriba y entonces comenzó a volar alejándose de aquel lugar y volviendo a su merecido trono de poder en el castillo real de la nación del fuego.

Mientras tanto, en aquella colina derrumbada, se escuchó un gemido silenciado por los escombros al momento que la mano sucia y maltrecha de Mako movió dos de sus dedos de manera leve y repentina. ¡Aún estaba vivo!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿QUÉ OPINAS DEL COMBATE QUE HICE PARA TI JROSASS? ¡Espero les haya gustado a todos! Pido disculpas por el resultado del combate, siento que esto es lo que ocurriría si ambos se enfrentaran :) **

**Dejen sus reviews please para hacer que este fic continúe... Recuerden que pueden pedirme que haga cualquier batalla con cualquiera de los personajes de Aang y Korra sin importar épocas o contemplaciones... Los haré para ustedes! :)**

**Nos vemos en la próxima batalla avatar... ¿Quiénes serán los combatientes? ¡Depende de ustedes!**


	3. Korra Vs Mako (Agni Kai)

**Ok sorry por tardar tanto, Pero aquí estoy :)**

**A petición de mis lectoras MtezPS y The Power to Choose, les traigo un Agni Kai muy solicitado. Mako contra Korra... ¿Quién ganará? Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Korra Vs. Mako**

* * *

- **Reglas**

(Tipo de Pelea: Agni Kai. Korra solo podrá usar el elemento fuego)

- No se permiten ventajas de Avatar (Estado Avatar)

- Fuego Vs. Fuego

* * *

Mako se hallaba sentado calladamente sobre la terraza de un alto edificio en Ciudad República. Estaba pensativo y solo miraba al horizonte. Trataba de luchar con sus sentimientos internos para descubrir de quién realmente estaba enamorado ¿De Korra? ¿De Asami?

En ese momento, sorpresivamente la puerta de la terraza se abre de golpe y un poco de fuego sale desde dentro. Mako voltea y ve al avatar Korra entrar con cara de molestia e ira.

- MAKO! -replicó la morena- necesitamos hablar...

- Si -dice él- creo que debemos hablar

- Bolin me dijo que sigues pensando en Asami... ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo o algo? ¿Por qué te besaste con ella el día que te arrestaron?

- Maldición... ¿Es que Bolin no puede mantener la boca cerrada?

- ¿O sea que lo admites? -gritó-

- Bu.. bueno ¿Qué pensabas que hiciera? tú y yo habíamos terminado

- ¿Y al día siguiente te vas con otra? ¿No fui lo suficiente para ti, Mako?

- Korra... cálmate.. -exclamaba Mako algo nervioso-

- No.. esta será la última vez que jugarás conmigo!

Acto seguido Korra cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Entonces los abrió y en una milésima de segundo estaba disparando una gran bola de fuego, Mako se sorprendió de aquel ataque y solo pudo cubrirse el rostro mientras la llamarada lo impactaba y lo arrastraba centímetros atrás...

- Korra ¡Basta! no quiero pelear contigo -grita Mako-

- Tendrás que hacerlo o morirás!

En ese momento Korra corrió hacia Mako y estando a mitad de camino saltó diagonalmente a su cuerpo y extendiendo sus piernas en el aire comenzó a girar disparando medias lunas de fuego una tras otra. Mako solo pudo extender sus manos para bloquear cualquier ataque pero cuando se deshizo de la última llamarada de fuego apareció la morena frente a él asestándole una patada en la cara que lo lanzó del edificio hacia abajo.

El ojidorado reacciona rápido y se propulsa hacia arriba disparando flamas de fuego en sus manos. Este con la respiración acelerada y muy nervioso logró mirar hacia atrás mientras seguía volando y notó que Korra lo perseguía propulsándose con fuego también...

- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? -gritó Mako-

- ¿Qué pasa? -responde ella- ¿No soy suficiente para ti?

Inmediatamente Korra comienza a disparar bolas de fuego muy poderosas, lo cual obligó a Mako a hacer maniobras evasivas para esquivar los ataques. La ojos azules imprimía tanto poder en sus bolas de fuego, que donde estás explotaban creaban una onda expansiva y mucho humo.

Finalmente Korra creó un látigo de fuego y disparándolo hacia Mako logró amarrarlo a su pie y una vez que lo atrapó lo arrojó hacia el suelo donde cayó unos 4 metros y comenzó a dar vueltas en el concreto muy herido. La morena aterrizo frente a él y lo vio tosiendo allí algo débil. Con una risita macabra y una mirada de odio, Korra puso su pie en la garganta de Mako para que a este le faltara el aire.

- ¿Vas a dejar que te mate así como así? ¡Eres patético! -Al principio Mako parecía estarse quedando sin aire, inconsciente, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron y levantando su mano hacia Korra disparó una llamarada pero ella hizo una acrobacia hacia atrás esquivando su ataque. Mako se levantó y mirándola con recelo quedaron ambos frente a frente- ¡Oh conque por fin te decidiste a pelear! -se burló Korra-

- Yo decidiré con quien estoy o qué hago con mi vida! -respondió Mako-

Acto seguido el ojidorado saltó extendiendo una pierna y luego la otra hacia adelante disparando dos grandes bolas de fuego que retumbaron fuerte en el suelo pero Korra se echó a un lado esquivando el ataque. Pronto la morena lanza una llamarada hacia su ex-novio pero este la invalida sin problemas y se propulsa hacia los cielos. Korra hace lo mismo y la batalla se traslada hasta los aires.

La morena inspiró profundamente y disparó una poderosísima ráfaga de fuego por su boca, el ataque fue muy grande cubrió a Mako por completo, pero este extendió sus manos hacia la llamarada y volando hacia abajo la atravesó rápidamente volando hacia Korra. Ella entonces siente que alguien la toma del cuello de pronto, entonces se da cuenta de que había sido Mako. Este la lanza hacia abajo con fuerza y ella cae con rapidez, logrando apenas estabilizarse y caer de pie con las piernas flexionadas agrietando un poco el suelo. Pero Mako ya estaba en el suelo frente a ella y disparando una llamarada con su pie la impactó en el estómago y la envió hasta golpearse contra una pared.

Mako respira aliviado, pero tres segundos después salió Korra de los escombros volando muy rápido hacia él con mirada asesina pero haciéndole caso a sus reflejos, Mako se quitó rápidamente dejando que ella pasara a su lado pero inmediatamente él toma del cabello a Korra deteniéndola en seco y golpeándola contra el suelo. Pero ella lanza una patada giratoria para tumbar a Mako, más este la esquiva saltando hacia atrás. Entonces la morena corre hacia él y le lanza varios golpes pero él los esquiva uno a uno. Pronto a ella se le van uno de sus golpes y el la jala hacia abajo y levantando su pierna le da un rodillazo en su estómago mientras ella grita de dolor. De un empujón finalmente la envía lejos casi perdiendo la estabilidad pero manteniéndose de pie.

Molesta, despeinada y con el entrecejo arrugado, la ojos azules contempla a Mako decirle...

- ¿Qué ocurre Korra? ¿Se te acabaron las tácticas de combate?

- Yo te mostraré unas cuantas tácticas de combate! -gritó ella-

Entonces se le fue encima de nuevo arrojando golpes y patadas que él fácilmente iba esquivando. Entonces el ojidorado decidió atacar lanzando un golpe hacia ella pero le toma el puño con su mano, Mako lanza otro golpe con su mano restante pero Korra lo ataja también. Intercambian miradas retadoras por un momento, pero entonces Korra comienza a apretar los puños de Mako y a aplastárselos provocándole dolor. Él comienza a gemir y arrugar su rostro mientras ella parece cómoda con una sonrisa. Pronto Korra levanta su pie y patea el estómago de Mako haciéndolo irse un poco hacia atrás y acto seguido con el mismo pie dispara una bola de fuego que lo impacta nuevamente en el estómago enviándolo a colisionar contra un edificio cercano destrozando la ventana y cayendo adentro. Con una sonrisita malsana la morena ojos azules exclamó en tono burlón.

- ¿Ahora qué opinas de mis tácticas bombón?

Pero repentinamente un rayo azul sale de pronto de la ventana de aquel edifico y electrocuta a Korra haciéndola sumir en gritos horribles de dolor. Mako aparece saliendo de la construcción disparando el rayo, sin embargo Korra no se desvanecía, parecía que estaba luchando con el relámpago. Aun cuando este acabó de dispararse, el avatar no se desplomó al suelo, siguió de pie, como una luchadora. Mako se sorprende al ver aquello.

La morena respiraba dificultosamente, su ropa despedía humo y estaba algo quemada. Aun así no estaba vencida. Mako también respiraba cansando y herido por los golpes que había recibido, pero estaba decidido a no perder esta batalla.

- YO TE MATO! -gritó Korra mientras se le iba encima a Mako a toda velocidad propinándole un gran puño en la mejilla que le hizo voltear el rostro y escupir. Pero entonces Mako reacciona y propina un golpe a la boca del estómago de Korra logrando arrancarle un grito, pero este pronto se convirtió en un gruñido de cólera y levantando su rodilla golpea también el estómago de Mako quién también grita.

Ambos estaban muy cansados y agitados, no parecía haber un claro ganador. Mako a continuación pone su pie detrás de los de Korra y de un empujón la arroja al suelo. Aquello no parecía ser un ataque. Parecía otra cosa. Renegada a perder, Korra patea los pies de Mako y lo obliga a caer al suelo justo encima de ella, ambos sintieron sus respiraciones y sus corazones latiendo acelerados. Ya ni siquiera recordaban por qué estaban peleando. Sólo bastó con que los ojos dorados de él miraran los ojos azules de ella para que ambos rompieran en risas tontas e inocentes...

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? -pregunta Mako entre risas. Korra lo ve risueña y dice-

- Ya sabes lo que dicen... "mientras peor es la pelea, mejor será la reconciliación" -dicho esto la morena lo jala hacia ella y le estampa un rico beso que el acepta y continúa. Ambos siguieron besándose allí mismo en el suelo en medio de aquella plaza y rodeados de todos los destrozos de la pelea pero eso... no parecía importarles más...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Ok bueno les gustó? ¡Eso espero! No pude imaginarme a ninguno de los dos ganando esta batalla, y aunque Korra es más fuerte porque es el avatar, en este Aagni Kai solo era una maestra fuego normal contra Mako. Aún así no me pareció que él fuera capaz de ganar... así que EMPATE!**

**Sigan haciendo sugerencias de Batallas en sus reviews PLEASE! con gusto crearé los conflictos para ustedes... Gracias.. nos vemos!**

**Pdta: Espero sus opiniones MtezPS y The Power to Choose! :)**


End file.
